Lollipops and Lips
by Cloud678
Summary: Since I stink at summaries I'll just tell you that it takes place the day after Trent is voted off on TDA. Pairing: DuncanxGwen


A/N Thoughts will be italicized and speech will be in bold. If you don't agree with these TDI pairings then please, don't read it! (If you do, don't flame because of that.)

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI if I did, Gwen would have won and Heather would have been tortured more. And Courtney would have exploded! 

Duncan's POV

I woke up and found that the other guys were still asleep except for Owen who probably wanted all of Chef's crappy pancakes. _Well more for him and less for me_ I thought happily. I jumped out of my bed and did my morning pushups. _I'm glad Harold stopped leaving his crusty underwear all over the trailer _I thought as I grabbed a clean pair of clothes or I thought they were clean and headed for the showers.

As I entered the communal bathrooms I saw a pair of Owen's clothes outside the first shower.

"**Morning dude." **I said stepping into the second shower.

"**Hey dude what's up?" **He asked.

"**Nothing, hey are you guys feeling the least bit guilty for voting Trent off?"**

"**Why, should we?"**

"**I don't know but he and Gwen were dating and she looked ready to cry last night." **I pointed out.

"**True… Oh well too late now!" **Owen said in his jolly voice.

The water in the first shower stopped and Owen called,

"**See you later!"**

_How can that guy be so happy all the time? Well I guess anyone seems happy when compared to me or Gwen. I hope she's okay, maybe I'll check up on her before the challenge, whatever it is. Since when do I care what's going on with her? Well she is my best girl friend here, especially since most of the other girls here are annoying. _I smiled for a moment thinking of my girl Courtney. _I wonder if she'd be as jealous as Trent was, I hope not because Trent went crazy! _I laughed at the thought of Courtney going crazy even though she already was slightly crazy. _Wait a second, why do I still like her, she left me with a broken ankle on the beach when I had wrestled an alligator for her, for us! _I banged my head against the wall of the shower and sighed, _she's hot and she would leave me in an instant…_

I finished my shower and as I was stepping out of the communal bathroom I saw Owen give Gwen something, something small. They exchanged a few words which ended with Gwen nodding and smiling a fake smile. As soon as Owen left I walked over to my gothic team captain to try and brighten up her day.

Gwen's POV

"**Hey there sunshine, what was that about?" **I turned around to see Duncan giving me his cocky smile.

"**None of your business." **I said trying to hide what Owen had given me.

Suddenly Duncan's hand shot towards mine and grabbed what I was holding.

"**So Owen gave you a lollipop eh. What flavor is it and why did he give it to you?" **He asked examining it then unwrapping it revealing it to be blue.

"**He gave it to me because he was sorry that his team voted off my, exboyfriend. And I don't know what flavor it is so give it back." **I said looking up at him into his eyes, his sky blue eyes, _wait, what am I thinking I still like Trent even though he was acting really weird. _

"**Nah." **Duncan said popping the lollipop into his mouth.

"**Jerk. So what flavor is it?" **I asked.

"**To find out you'll have to give me a kiss."** He said taking the lollipop out of his mouth and giving me that cocky smile of his.

Honestly I was shocked I didn't think Duncan thought of anyone like that besides Courtney, he still had a picture of her under his pillow. Even to this day I don't know what came over me but I quickly leaned into him and we kissed. I could see his eyes widen with shock that I had taken him up on the offer but he soon kissed me back. I could taste the flavor of the lollipop on his lips and I had to admit he was an excellent kisser. We lasted that way for a few more seconds and when we parted he was giving me a full blown smile.

"**Good thing that lollipop is blue raspberry." **I said as I headed for the showers.


End file.
